


Четыре истории (Роскар, Мэр и Шериф, Скрипка, Руки в моих волосах)

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Angst, Death-threats, F/M, Gen, Hair Braiding, M/M, Polyamory, allusions to depression, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Четыре истории из жизни Джераса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре истории (Роскар, Мэр и Шериф, Скрипка, Руки в моих волосах)

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Four Stories about Jaeris the Gunslinger](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/317962.html) авторства aunt_zelda.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.

_Роскар_

Большинство из них легко уговорить. Благородные герои, с радостью готовые помочь его страдающему миру избавиться от тиранического правительства.  
Некоторых... уговорить труднее.  
— Почему меня должно это волновать? — спрашивает Роскар, поигрывая волшебным пистолетом. — Мальчик, это за сотни миров от меня, почему мне должно быть до вас дело?  
Джерас пытается объяснить, заставить Роскара понять, посочувствовать им. Он просит и умоляет. У него на корабле уже есть пять компаньонов. Команды из шести человек будет недостаточно. Им нужна Девятка. Девять — хорошее число, в его мире оно считается счастливым.  
— Никакие твои слова не смогут меня переубедить, мальчик, — отвечает Роскар и поднимает руку, когда Джерас пытается перебить его. — Я ещё не закончил. Твои слова меня не убедят... — он скользит глазами по Джерасу, облизывая губы. — С другой стороны, если ты _сделаешь_ что-нибудь... с таким вот выражением лица... то можешь и изменить моё мнение.  
Джерас вздрагивает, обескураженный таким поворотом.  
Роскар смеётся, но замолкает, когда Джерас просит его уйти, чтобы он мог позвонить жене и посоветоваться с ней.  
— Он тебе нужен? — интересуется Кателин. Соединение здесь нестабильно, и её голос едва слышен; он вынужден практически прижать рукоять пистолета к уху. Он знает, что со стороны это выглядит смешно, но это всё, что они могли тогда сделать в столь ограниченный промежуток времени.  
— Да, Кателин, он нужен нам. У него есть пистолет. Он хороший боец, сильный, отважный...  
— И у него отличный вкус, — смеётся Кателин. — Делай, что хочешь, Джерас, но, если он тебе нужен, не считай это предательством по отношению ко мне. Ты хочешь спасти наш мир, наших друзей и наши семьи. Я рада поделиться своим мужем с любым, кто готов встать на нашу сторону.  
— Я не заслуживаю тебя, — шепчет Джерас, закрыв глаза и представив, как она сидит за столом в их доме, перетасовывая колоду карт. — Благослови тебя Богиня, я тебя не заслуживаю.  
— Не говори так, Джерас. Теперь иди и дай Роскару свой ответ. И не делай ничего, что не сделала бы я!  
Она смеётся, Джерас присоединяется к ней, и снедавшее его последние пару недель напряжение отчасти уходит. И когда соединение пропадает, он отправляется на поиски Роскара.

 

_Мэр и шериф_

Последние двое — пара женщин: любовников и партнёров во всех смыслах. Они мэр и шериф городка, который терроризируют люди-ящеры, и грохот оружия — здесь дело привычное. Джерасу требуется время, чтобы убедить их присоединиться.  
Но последнее их требование застаёт его врасплох, даже после Роскара.  
— Но вы... вы же женаты, — он кивает на их браслеты — символы супружеской связи в доминирующей в этом городе культурной группе.  
— Как и ты, — улыбается мэр. — Роскар сказал нам, что у вас с женой имеется... некое соглашение.  
— Мы хотели бы на время стать частью этого соглашения, — Шериф скидывает с себя ботинки и потягивается. Она сильная, с крепкими мускулистыми руками, на её шее длинный шрам, тянущийся к плечу и теряющийся под рубашкой. Джерас солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не заглядывался на неё порой в течение последних дней, пока пытался уговорить их присоединиться к команде, чтобы достичь счастливой девятки. Шериф немного похожа на Кателин: цветом волос, разрезом глаз, звонким смехом, что разносится по всей комнате.  
Что же до мэра... Она может отрицать это, но в бою она так же хороша, как и её напарница. Её синие волосы обычно затянуты в хвост, но сейчас она распускает их. Она улыбается тёплой, многообещающей улыбкой, сулящей Джерасу много удовольствия, если он примет их условия.  
— Вы присоединитесь к команде? — спрашивает Джерас, хотя они уже начинают стягивать с него рубашку, запускают пальцы в его волосы.  
Они обещают. Шериф толкает его на кровать, и Джерас тянет мэра за собой.

 

_Скрипка_

Линкара пригласил его к себе на ужин.  
Пригласил его. К себе. На ужин.  
Либо Линкара гораздо менее умён, чем казалось Джерасу, либо чересчур оптимистично настроен по поводу их взаимоотношений. Он уничтожил его часы, когда Джерас умолял его остановиться. Из-за него Джерас застрял в этом измерении, возможно, навсегда, и потерял связь с женой и друзьями.  
"Ужин" ничего не изменит и не смягчит его боль.  
Джерас не убьёт Линкару, но большего он обещать не может. Иногда он в ярости мечется по кораблю, обуреваемый желанием найти Линкару и отделать его до полусмерти. И, помимо мысли о разочарованном взгляде Кателин, его останавливает лишь понимание того, что Линкара не станет сопротивляться.  
Джерас телепортируется в дом Линкары, прямо в прихожую. Он ожидает, что его накроет силовым полем, или охранная система подаст сигнал тревоги, извещая о "вторжении", но затем понимает, что Линкара, должно быть, поменял настройки, чтобы разрешить ему свободный доступ в дом.  
Линкара не только пригласил человека, который выстрелил ему в спину, на ужин; он запрограммировал охранную систему так, чтобы позволить этому человеку спокойно войти в его дом.  
Эта мысль заметно отрезвляет.  
Джерас замирает, оглядывается вокруг, чувствуя себя виноватым: Линкара, по сути, повернулся к нему спиной и подставил беззащитное горло.  
И пару недель назад Джерас с радостью вцепился бы в него зубами.  
Помотав головой, Джерас принимается бродить по дому в поисках столовой или кухни.  
Затем он слышит что-то. Мягкие звуки, которые становятся всё громче по мере того, как он продвигается вглубь дома. Они мелодичны и приятны на слух, повторяются с определённой частотой.  
Музыка.  
Он находит Линкару в гостиной: тот с закрытыми глазами стоит около окна. У него в руках... некий предмет. Одной рукой Линкара держит его, прижимая к плечу подбородком, второй же — водит по нему тонкой палочкой. Должно быть, это музыкальный инструмент. Он выглядит смутно знакомым: струны, изгибы, вытянутый корпус. Эти базовые концепции он видел во множестве культур, в том числе и у себя дома.  
Звуки, извлекаемые из него, необычны, они гораздо более высокие, чем он привык, но... их нельзя назвать неприятными. На самом деле, Джерас обнаруживает, что ему очень даже нравится музыка: его правая рука сама собой покачивается в такт, как с ним всегда случается, когда он слышит мелодию без слов. Она звучит почти печально, но в хорошем смысле, как некоторые песни, что он слушал у себя дома, когда хотел немного погрустить.  
Теперь у него нет причин баловать себя грустью, его жизнь наполнена ею и безо всякой музыки.  
Игра Линкары небезупречна: по тому, как работают его пальцы, по тому, как он порой колеблется, видно, что он редко занимается этим. Это его обзоры отнимают у него всё время, его битвы со злодеями из других измерений?  
Струна громко поскрипывает, и Линкара, чуть слышно зашипев, хмурится: ошибка. Хотя Джерас не может сказать наверняка, иногда музыка намеренно включает в себя неприятные уху звуки.  
По прошествии некоторого времени Линкара наконец вздыхает и опускает инструмент, кладёт его в футляр. Он поворачивается и подпрыгивает от удивления, увидев Джераса.  
— Фанк и Вагнелл! Ты... кхм... Я не слышал, как ты вошёл.  
— Я слушал тебя, — Джерас наклоняет голову, прислонившись к стене. — Что это?  
— Бах.  
— Странное название для инструмента.  
— Что? А, нет, это имя композитора. Инструмент называется "скрипка".  
Джерас повторяет название: убедиться, что правильно его расслышал.  
— Скрипка... Мне нравится. Никогда их не слышал.  
— Никогда? — Линкара поднимает брови.  
— Ну, конечно, я слышал похожие. Ближе всех, пожалуй, будет один двенадцатиструнный инструмент из Октозоны-Альфа, он делается из фиолетовой древесины, и на нём играют только слепые. Звучит очень похоже, только... немного ниже.  
— Это часть семейства, — поясняет Линкара, закрывая футляр и кладя его на полку. — Туда входят скрипка, альт, виолончель и контрабас. Они очень похожи друг на друга, но отличаются размерами. Чем ниже звук, тем больше инструмент.  
Джерас кивает.  
— Когда разбираешься в музыке, быстро понимаешь, что она во всех вселенных одинакова.  
Линкара переступает с ноги на ногу.  
— Ты был... музыкальным обзорщиком, верно?  
Джерас пронзительно смотрит на него.  
— Ты смотрел то видео?  
— Я смотрел их все. Мне жаль, я... я должен был понять...  
Джерас хмурится, но ничего не говорит. Разумеется, Линкара должен был посмотреть их, должен был узнать правду после того, как столько времени считал Джераса своим врагом. Но тем не менее, от одной мысли, что Линкара видел его в таком бедственном положении, он чувствует себя жалким, униженным.  
— Мне жаль, я...  
— Да, я был музыкальным обзорщиком, — вздыхает Джерас, оторвавшись от стены. — Всех видов музыки. Но я обращал больше всего внимания на независимых музыкантов и был слишком критично настроен по отношению к тем, кого спонсировали крупные корпорации. Они любили изменять свои голоса при помощи компьютеров, чтобы заставить их звучать слишком идеально. Это было отвратительно.  
Линкара морщит нос.  
— У нас такое тоже есть. Называется "автотюнинг". Никто его на самом деле не любит, его используют, только чтобы сделать жуткий голос или для смешных видео.  
Джерас сдержанно улыбается.  
— Повезло вам.  
Это болезненное выражение лица Линкары выглядело бы забавно, не будь оно таким искренним. Джерас чувствует укол совести, но тут же отгоняет от себя это чувство. Он застрял здесь из-за Линкары, он имеет право злиться на него. По крайней мере сейчас.  
— Чувааааааааак, ужин готов! — раздаётся крик из соседней комнаты.  
Они вздрагивают от неожиданности. Джерас выдыхает короткий смешок.  
— Что на ужин?  
— Кхм... Ты знаешь, что такое паста?  
— Я ем практически всё. Я непривередлив. Такую роскошь в моём положении трудно позволить.  
Линкара улыбается, при этом взволнованно нахмурив брови.  
— Ну, надеюсь, тебе понравится. У нас ещё много чего есть. Просто дай мне знать, если тебя что-то не устроит, — я поищу в холодильнике что-нибудь другое.  
Уроненное на рубашку "спагетти" заметно помогает растопить лёд и снизить царящее за столом напряжение: Харви то и дело бросал на него подозрительные взгляды, словно ожидал, что тот вновь выстрелит Линкаре в спину, а Кид выдавал неуклюжие заявления вроде "чувак, жаль, что ты не можешь вернуться домой, это так некруто".  
Джерас отрицал бы, что сделал это нарочно, позволив пасте соскользнуть с его вилки и испачкать рубашку, только чтобы снять напряжение, заставить всех почувствовать себя чуть более комфортно. Он стал бы всё отрицать, но это была бы ложь.  
Несмотря на всю его вину, на весь гнев, что чувствует Джерас... он не может не признать, что у Линкары чудесная улыбка.

 

_Руки в моих волосах_

Линкара смотрит на него.  
— Что?! — наконец не выдерживает Джерас.  
Линкара подпрыгивает от неожиданности.  
— Что "что"?  
— Ты пялишься на меня весь вечер. Если хочешь драки, ты её получишь, только не надо так исподтишка таращиться на меня, словно выискивая слабое место. Жаль тебя разочаровывать, но ты его уже уничтожил.  
Он не знает, какого ответа он ждёт. Стыда, возможно, или злости, или холодной решимости того, кто жаждет боя насмерть... Джерас точно не ожидает, что его собеседник покроется румянцем.  
— Не обращай внимания, просто... Извини, я...  
Джерас поднимает брови.  
— Я не стану терпеть секретов, Линкара. Таков был договор, если только ты не хочешь, чтобы мы вернулись к старой доброй стрельбе в спину, — он не стал бы так поступать, но Линкаре об этом знать пока не стоило. Его гнев постепенно угасал, и, как Джерас знал по собственному опыту, вскоре он погаснет совсем, сменившись тупой ноющей болью от потери и погрузив его в глубокую скорбь. Он должен верить, что однажды вернётся домой. Он не сможет смириться с жизнью здесь, в качестве друга Линкары, этакой марионетки, о которой удобно вспоминать лишь в случае угрозы.  
Линкара склоняет голову.  
— Я просто... это разозлит тебя ещё больше. Поэтому я не хотел говорить. Но в этом нет ничего плохого, по крайней мере, по меркам моего мира. Я не знаю, как обстоят дела в твоём.  
— Говори уже, — вздыхает Джерас. — Постараюсь не обижаться, если ты зайдёшь за принятые у нас границы.  
Линкара смотрит на свои ботинки.  
— Я... Твои волосы, я... я хотел бы... — сгорбившись, он шёпотом заканчивает — прикоснуться к ним.  
Джерас широко распахивает глаза. Что ж.  
— Это ведь не просто восхищение моими волосами, так? Это нечто... большее.  
Линкара кивает, не поднимая взгляда. Его лицо совсем покраснело.  
— Прости, прости, прости, я просто...  
Джерас снимает шляпу и кладёт её на стол.  
— Только волосы и затылок. Больше ничего. И ты выслушаешь мою историю.  
Линкара ошарашенно смотрит на него.  
— Ну иди уже! — Джерас показывает на пустое место на диване позади него. — Не думал, что ты такой боязливый, Линкара.  
По всей видимости, это его задевает. Линкара садится за его спиной, берёт в руки конец косы.  
— Есть причина, по которой они такие длинные. В моём мире так не принято. Это не дань моде.  
Джерас отвечает кивком на незаданный вопрос Линкары, и тот начинает расплетать косу, пропуская волосы сквозь пальцы.  
— Пока я был просто обзорщиком, они были мне примерно до плеч. Когда мои друзья стали исчезать, и правительство в конечном итоге добралось до меня... времени на стрижку как-то не было. И потом, после Девятки... — Джерас закрывает глаза, подаётся вперёд, чтобы упереться о подлокотник, и Линкара передвигается за ним, продолжая играть с его волосами. — Это старая традиция — в знак траура не срезать волосы. Мне не довелось узнать, что делают в их мирах, чтобы почтить память павших друзей, но я у них в долгу. Так что я не подстригал волосы с тех пор. И не стану этого делать, пока мой дом не будет освобождён.  
Линкара что-то бормочет.  
— Что такое? — Джерас высвобождает прижатые к подлокотнику руки, зарывается ими в подушки.  
— Здесь есть одна серия книг. И телешоу по её мотивам. Там рассказывается о племени, где воины носят длинные волосы, заплетённые в косы. Если они терпят поражение в битве, они обрезают волосы в знак позора. Чем длиннее коса, тем больше побед одержал воин. Я думал... Я думал, у вас есть нечто похожее.  
Джерас мотает головой, чуть поморщившись от боли: зажатые в руках Линкары волосы натягиваются.  
— Нет, ничего подобного. У меня на счету много поражений. Но желания достать ножницы не было.  
Линкара тихо смеётся. Через несколько минут его пальцы добираются до кожи.  
Джерас крепко зажмуривается и прикусывает губу. Ему не больно, но он уже давно успел отвыкнуть от такой степени близости.  
Должно быть, его напряжение было слишком заметно: Линкара внезапно останавливается.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? Тебе неудобно?  
— Нет, — быстро отвечает он, громче, чем ему бы хотелось. — Я... Я просто...  
 _Мне не хватает её. Мне не хватает её так сильно, что мне физически больно, и приходить сюда, вновь видеть то самое место, где ты уничтожил мои часы, — словно лишний раз тревожить эту рану... Я могу никогда больше её не увидеть, никогда больше не услышать её голоса... Но видит Богиня, я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался..._  
— Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста.  
Он почти физически чувствует, как меняется его настрой. Раньше происходящее могло сойти за простое дурачество, удовлетворение любопытства. Теперь всё изменилось.  
— Подвинься, — говорит Линкара, откинувшись на спинку дивана, позволяя тем самым Джерасу лечь ему на колени. Джерас напрягается, осознав, что подставил Линкаре спину, вспомнив, как несколько недель назад выстрелил в него и украл его пистолет...  
— Постарайся расслабиться. — Мягкий голос Линкары звучит успокаивающе, и Джерас ненавидит его за это; он хочет, чтобы Линкара кричал на него, осыпал оскорблениями, он хочет, чтобы они были врагами. Быть врагами легко. Гораздо легче, чем теми, кто они есть сейчас, и кем могут стать.  
— У меня годами не было возможности расслабиться, — говорит Джерас, пытаясь стараясь избавиться от напряжения, сковавшего его спину, руки и ноги. Это нелегко.  
— Я хочу прикоснуться к тебе. Не только к твоим волосам.  
Джерас вздыхает.  
— Делай, что хочешь.  
— Я...  
— Если мне что-то не понравится, я тут же уйду или пристрелю тебя. Так что когда я говорю "делай", я имею в виду именно это.  
Линкара всё равно колеблется.  
— Ты говорил, у тебя есть жена...  
Джерас едва удерживается, чтобы не подняться.  
— Это долгая история. Если в двух словах — да, есть, я люблю её всей душой, и мне её не хватает так сильно, будто я потерял часть себя. Там, откуда я родом, существуют разные типы отношений. Мы женаты, но мы... не ограничены друг другом. Здесь есть слово для обозначения подобного? — ему уже надоело объяснять это людям.  
— ...Вообще-то, есть.  
— Значит, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Я скажу тебе, если захочу, чтобы ты остановился.  
Линкара начинает постепенно, массируя его плечи и шею, помогая расслабить напряжённые мускулы. Он спускается к его спине, вдоль его рук, и это отличное ощущение — нежное прикосновение чужих ладоней к его закрытой тканью рубашки коже. Жадный голос в его голове хочет, чтобы он попросил о большем, но Джерас молчит, и Линкара ничего больше ему не предлагает. Вместо этого он начинает заплетать его волосы, не в одну большую косу, но в несколько косичек разных размеров.  
— Спорю, ты в детстве играл с куклами? — улыбается Джерас.  
— Без комментариев, — Линкара чуть сильнее, чем нужно, тянет его за волосы. — Не то чтобы это имело значение, конечно. Игрушки нельзя разделять между мальчиками и девочками.  
— Ты хотел бы заплести мне сейчас в волосы ленты, да? — Джерас поворачивает шею, чтобы взглянуть на Линкару. — И жалеешь, что у тебя с собой ни одной нет.  
Линкара с убийственно серьёзным видом смотрит на него.  
— Да, так и есть, — медленно произносит он ровным голосом. — Я хочу вплести тебе в волосы ленты, потому что они прекрасны, и ты должен гордиться ими, особенно если это твоя дань памяти погибшим друзьям, и я даже немного завидую тому, какие они мягкие. Ну что, счастлив? — он доплетает последнюю косичку и складывает руки на груди.  
Джерас садится, покачивает головой. Его плечи и спина перестали ныть от напряжения, а кожу головы приятно покалывает.  
— Близок к этому состоянию так, как уже давно не был.  
И на лице Линкары вновь появляется это виноватое выражение.  
Джерас тяжело вздыхает.  
— Слушай, я не говорю, что простил тебя, потому что не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу простить нечто подобное. Но... ты не знал. Ты злился, думал, что уничтожаешь простой телепорт или что-то в этом роде. И ты чувствовал себя паршиво, когда узнал правду. Ты хочешь помочь мне вернуться домой. Хочешь, чтобы я доверял тебе. Так что... прекрати воспринимать всё так близко к сердцу. Богини ради, прекрати чувствовать себя виноватым из-за каждого сказанного мной слова. Я уже справился со своим гневом. По большей части.  
Заметно успокоившись, Линкара с облегчением улыбается.  
— Я никогда не перестану извиняться.  
— Я так не думаю, — Джерас теребит в руках свои новые косички. — Они милые. Возьми с собой в следующий раз ленты.  
— Следующий раз? — Линкара безуспешно пытается скрыть свою радость.  
— Да, в следующий раз.  
Джерас и понятия не имеет, что месяцы спустя это станет своеобразным ритуалом. Что в конце концов к ним время от времени начнёт присоединяться Маргарет, сворачиваясь рядом на диване, чтобы посмотреть кино. Что она скажет, что не против, если Джерас хочет заплести ей волосы, что она знает, почему он украл её, и всё понимает. В один из таких вечеров он неслышно расплачется, и они притворятся, что ничего не заметили.  
Печаль не будет длиться вечно, потому что теперь ему нет нужды страдать в одиночестве.


End file.
